Who Are You?
by Darkmoon31
Summary: A demon seeking reveng has switch Kagome and Kikyo into each others bodies. Wierd, huh? How do you think Inuyasha is taking it? To find out you'll have to read. Inu/Kag story :-) PLEASE R&R this is our first fan fiction. CHAPTER 2 is now up!!!!!!!!!
1. It's Your Fault

Who Are You?  
  
Chapter 1: It's Your Fault  
  
By: Darkmoon3  
Disclaimer: No matter how much we wish, Inuyasha doesn't belong to us. He's a free doggie. ;-) Actually, he belongs to that kewl person Rumiko Takashi who is making loads of money off his merchandise. But don't worry we aren't bitter :::Sob:::Sob:::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The group was walking through a clearing in a forest with Inuyasha in the lead, followed by Kagome pushing her bike with Shippo in the basket on the handle bars as usual, at the rear was Sango and Miroku with his lecherous hands. All of the sudden Kagome just stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"What is it, bitch?" Inuyasha yelled has he turn muttering under his breath about disrespectful wenches, until he finally saw the look on her face.  
  
Kagome just stood there with fire blazing in her eyes.   
  
'What the fuck is her problem?' he wondered, backing up a few steps. She was beginning to make him nervous.  
  
"It's been three days since I've had a bath and since any of us have had a decent night's sleep, Inuyasha!" she screamed. "THREE DAYS!!!"  
  
"So what?" Inuyasha said with contempt. "I feel fine."  
  
Kagome couldn't take it any more. "SIT!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha crashed to the ground, swearing blackly under his breath. "Now then," Kagome said in her sweetest voice, "I think we should stop for the night. Some of us actually care about being clean and well-rested," she said, giving the hanyou an evil glare and walking into the clearing to put her bags down, "this seems like a perfectly good place to stop."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Well, I guess this is as good a place as any,' Inuyasha muttered, looking around the clearing they had chosen to spend the night in. 'Actually,' he thought, 'it could be worse. At least Kagome's stopped bitching about how tired she is.' There is a hot spring and a stream. And they really need to stop too. 'Everyone except me of course' he thought smugly. Of course, they had been traveling hard the past few days, stopping only when absolutely necessary. The humans were getting tired, and even Shippo's seemingly boundless energy was wearing down. He sat down on a high branch in one of the bigger trees and watched the group set up camp. Miroku and Sango were in the center of the clearing setting up camp. 'Well', Inuyasha thought 'Sango is trying to set up camp and Miroku is being his usual lecherous self. Maybe if I watch long enough I might see Miroku getting the crap beat out of him,' He thought with a smile.  
  
On the other side of their camp site Kagome was laying out her sleeping bag and playing with Shippo. She persisted in being as far away from his tree as possible. It had been going on for almost a week now, and she was beginning to make him nervous. 'Keh, stupid wench,' he thought sullenly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the trunk of the tree. 'If I tell her to move closer, she'll just bitch about how annoying and overprotective I'm being. She just doesn't know what's good for her.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango!" Kagome called to the demon exterminator, "I'm going to take a bath. Want to come with me?"  
  
"I'll be right there," Sango yelled back, turning to give Miroku an evil glare. "And may the gods help you if I catch you peeking," she said.  
  
"But how could you say such a horrible thing, Sango?" Miroku said in his most sincere voice. "I am an honorable monk."  
  
"Yeah, the perfect gentleman," Sango retorted sarcastically. "Remember what I said," she warned, shouldering her bath bag and turning to follow the young miko into the woods. She could feel the monk's eyes on her as she walked to where Kagome was standing. She reached Kagome and shook her head in chagrin. "Men. Will they never learn?" she said, smiling.  
  
The pair walked off towards the hot springs, giggling as they disappeared into the trees.  
  
Inuyasha sat back against the trunk of the tree. 'There they go again' he thought, 'off to doing the girl thing,' he sighed. 'I don't think I'll even understand why they do that.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the girls reached the edge of the spring, they put their bags on a large boulder and got in to enjoy the warm sensation of a decent bath.  
  
'Wow, I haven't had a hot bath in so long' Kagome thought, casting sad eyes on her school uniform. 'Looks like I'm gonna need another one of those' she thought with a sigh.  
  
As they relaxed in the warm water, Kagome started to have the weird feeling that someone was watching them. At almost the same instant Sango picked up a large rock and threw it into a nearby tree. A crashing sound could be heard from the other side of some bushes.  
  
Sango and Kagome both jumped out of the spring and put their clothes on. They walked carefully towards the bushes to see what had happened. On the other side of the bushes was a dazed Miroku with a large lump on the side of his head. "Hello ladies," he said with a grin. "I came to make sure you were okay! I'm glad to see that no harm has come to you! I'll just be leaving now."  
  
Kagome left Sango to decide Miroku's punishment and walked over to the boulder they had left their bags on, smiling at the sound of Miroku being beaten over the head with Sango's boomerang. When Sango was finished, she walked over to Kagome and gathered her bag. Kagome looked around. She felt shards nearby. 'But where?' she thought, looking around for this new source of power she felt. The feeling got much stronger, and she decided to find the others and tell Inuyasha.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Suddenly the wind shifted direction, and Inuyasha could just pick up the sent of something, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He got up from his resting place to look around, annoyed. 'What the fuck have the girls gotten themselves into this time?'  
  
As he walked around Inuyasha could smell the smoke from the small fire back in the camp and the two girls down by the spring. But beside that there was a stronger scent. it was the scent of a demon. A familiar one, but just he just couldn't put his finger on what or who it was.  
  
He decided that it was time for Kagome and Sango to come back to camp. Just as he was about to head for the lake they all entered the clearing.  
  
"Inuyasha I feel the presence of shards somewhere close," Kagome cried as she ran to him.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner, bitch!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Cliffy..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Aren't we just evil? Oh well you'll get over it. Believe me it's worth the wait. Please Review. We'll only continue if we get at least some reviews. Smiles !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Getting Caught in the Act

The darkness. Her friend. Her only friend. Natsumi looked around the cave her deceased sister had called home. Everything as she left it. No longer wanted to pay the price of stealing from Urasue, even if she was no longer here in the flesh to protect her precious herbs and potions. Not even the dust and grime had dare soil the shelves with their bowls and containers of vile-smelling concoctions. She surveyed the scene in disgust. Urasue had never been much of a housekeeper, and it appeared as if even the little she usually did had been sadly neglected in her last days. She had been obsessed. The only things driving her were her quest for the shards and her desire to bring the dead Miko back to life. Kikyou. Even the thought of the powerful priestess brought a bitter taste to Natsumi's mouth. It was her fault, after all. SHE had banished Natsumi from the village and the surrounding mountains. All for killing an annoying child....  
  
"You've killed an innocent child for the last time, Natsumi! I will no longer allow you to terrorize the villagers this way! I should kill you where you stand."  
  
"Why not then, Kikyou? Are you afraid to?"  
  
"No, Natsumi. Don't fool yourself. You know that I would kill you in an instant if I wanted to. But I won't. I refuse to stoop to your level."  
  
Natsumi smiled. "Fine, bitch. I won't be this weak forever. It's your funeral." She rose into the air and flew over the mountains to her new home.  
  
She hadn't even MEANT to kill the little brat that time. But the reason didn't matter. She had been banished, and she did not disobey the Miko. She had not been powerful enough. Now, however, 57 years from the day she had been banished, she was ready to return and have her revenge.  
  
In retrospect, it had been too bad for Kikyou that she thought Natsumi's sister had been nothing but a harmless girl. Yes, too bad indeed. Maybe her sister would still be alive if she had been banished as well. They had never gotten along. Natsumi remembered many long bitter fights with her younger sister. No, there had really been no love lost between them. In fact, their last fight had been over Urasue's plan to bring Kikyou back. She had been warned. Too many things could go wrong... As it turned out, something DID go wrong. Something the witch never saw coming. Kagome. Natsumi gritted her teeth in anger. Yes, she would have to be dealt with as well. Her and the rest of her group. Especially that disgusting half-breed. After all, she had heard from many reliable sources that it was his sword that had delivered the death blow. Now that she thought about it, she might as well kill the others in his group as well. The demon-slayer and her youkai. The monk. They were not present when Urasue was murdered, but that didn't matter.  
  
'Now then, there will be time enough for reminiscing later.'  
  
She turned and left the cave.  
  
'On to the village. I'll deal with the Miko and her elderly sister. They will both die slow, painful deaths.'  
  
Natsumi flew over the trees and houses on the outskirts of the small village to the Miko's hut. She walked up to the modest dwelling, intent upon ending the lives of Kaede and Kikyou. Suddenly, she stopped.  
  
'There is a powerful Miko somewhere close. In the forest. Kikyou must have  
  
gone out, although the hour is late. I'll have to wait to kill Kaede then. I want to be able to surprise Kikyou, and if I kill her sister she will be on her guard.'  
  
Natsumi rose into the air and flew toward Inu Yasha's Forest. Slowly gliding over the trees, she searched for the source of the immense power she felt.  
  
'Ah! There it is!' She landed in a tree and looked down, expecting to see Kikyou leaning against the tree.  
  
'Yes, there she is. The bitch that killed my sister. Well, this will be the last night she ever sees.' Then she stopped.  
  
'Wait. Kikyou always wore her hair up. And she would never go anywhere in  
  
anything but her Miko robes. And I know she used to be taller.' she thought as the girl stood up and started walking away. 'Could this be? Yes, it must be her reincarnation. How in the Seven Hells did she become so powerful?!?'  
  
The witch started to rethink her plan. She couldn't hope to use normal magic against one with so powerful an aura. However, maybe... 'Yes, it just might work. I'll switch the bodies of the two Mikos. Since Kikyou is already technically dead, I'll be able to get rid of Kagome easily. Hopefully Kikyou will not be able to tap into Kagome's powers. Yes, this is perfect. They will all pay for what they did to my sister.'  
  
Natsumi flew from her perch back to the cave. She walked through it, looking carefully around her for the things she would need. It would be a powerful spell. In fact, she would need to harness the power of a shard of the Shikon no Tama to complete her task. She looked up from the pile of things she had collected. It was almost morning. She could see the sun rising over the cliffs.  
  
'Yes, they will be sorry they killed the sister of the most powerful witch in the Western Lands,' she thought, and evil smile spreading over her face. "Now then," she said to herself, walking into the new morning, "it's time to go shard hunting."  
  
She lifted gracefully off the ground and flew towards Inu Yasha's forest. There had to be a shard in there somewhere. The gods knew that the group currently camping in there found enough of it. She couldn't go after the girl's shards, though. Even though she was untrained, her powers far surpassed Natsumi's. The witch scanned the tree tops, trying to sense the presence of a shard. She paused.  
  
'Ah! There's one! This was much easier than I thought it would be.'  
  
She landed quietly on a branch and surveyed the clearing, and quickly spotted the owner of the shard. She shuddered in disgust. It HAD to be a centipede demon. Of all the revolting things... But no matter. Soon there would be one less of them in the forest, and she would take great pleasure in being the one to end it's pathetic life. 'I must be quick, though. I sense the Miko and her friends. They are close, and getting closer.'  
  
She concentrated on the centipede demon, summoning as much power as she  
  
could. With a muttered spell, the energy was released. The demon never knew what hit it. It flew into hundreds of pieces, the various body parts scattering around the clearing. The trees and grass were soaked with blood. Oh, well. Couldn't be helped. Natsumi quickly spotted the shard and flew over to it. She picked it up before the demon could reassemble itself. The witch glanced around the clearing and spotted an herb she needed for her spell growing on the far side of the clearing. She started walking towards it. Never hurt to plan ahead, so she might as well get it now. She was halfway across the clearing when she heard a shout behind her.  
  
"Stop right there! Who the hell are you?!"  
  
She turned slowly to face the group that had stumbled upon her. Her thoughts raced. What could she do? She knew without looking who had found her. Of course, it had to be the hanyou and the Miko. The half-demon looked ready for a fight. She decided quickly. Summoning her strength one more time, she said the words to one of her spells and promptly vanished. 


End file.
